


The Witch's Eye

by rosenblatt2305



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenblatt2305/pseuds/rosenblatt2305
Summary: John worked on a new job in a small city and brought his boys along. At first, everything went fine. Sam and Dean made friends - Dean maybe even a bit more than that. But their new, temporary life took a sharp turn once John figured out the motives of the witch doing the killings. And Dean did something he'd regret for the time of his stay in the small town.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in English. I've used a grammar and spelling program, read it multiple times and let another person read it too, but mistakes can always happen. So, if you find any mistakes, please be kind and inform me, so that I can correct them. :)  
> Also, I'm always open and thankful for feedback!
> 
> WC: ~ 9k  
> TW: mentions of rape/non-con, depiction of violence, Teenager-AU

The Witch‘s Eye

Chapter 1

"Alright boys, you're on your own from here.", said John with a little sigh. He knew his boys well - he well knew that both of them were able to take care of themselves. But John still felt a bit nervous letting them out of his sight. He couldn't control their environment and he sure as hell wasn't able - and he would never be - to keep his boys safe and secure. All three of them knew what evil would hide in the dark, only waiting and observing. But the dangerous and dark creatures would most definitely attack one day, and it was better to kill them before they'd do so.   
He looked into the rearview mirror to watch his boys leave his Impala. Sam, the younger one of the two brothers, seemed almost shy and insecure. His longish dark-blonde hair fell above one of his eyes and with a quick swift he removed the annoying curl. Dean, the older brother, brimmed with euphoria as he watched a teenage girl entering the big old building that was seated right in front of them. They nodded once more at each other and the single father drove off, leaving behind a single cloud of dust. 

Admittedly, this sure as hell wasn't a new situation. The siblings were used to moving from one place to another once their Dad would've completed the job. And sure enough, they would change their schools again. Neither Dean nor Sam cared about a reputation or building life-long friendships anymore. It never lasted and it would only make life more complicated. The family was all they had. They usually never stayed at one school longer than three months and they never returned to the same city twice. That was one of the most basic rules of being a hunter: Never come back to a town you've hunted in before. 

"Well, let's go, Sammy. The teachers won't be too happy if we're late on our first day.", Dean said with a slight smirk, the humour in his voice too obvious for Sam to go unnoticed.   
"Don't act as if you'd care about a reputation.", said Sam and entered the school. Dean followed, shaking his head a bit.   
"I sure do care for a reputation - but it better isn't an excellent one." The older brother could've saved the last bit of his sentence. Both of them knew what Dean meant. How couldn't they? They sit on each other for about 15 hours a day, sharing some cheap and nasty motel room meanwhile their Dad is off hunting some ghost or demon.   
"Now, go and impress some teachers, Sammy. They'll surely love you.", said Dean and winked at his brother before he turned around and ran off in the opposite direction. The boy sighed and shook his head. He asked himself what the day could bring and he wondered how long he could stay in this town this time. Let's just say he wasn't so optimistic about his future. He longed for some steadiness, but he knew that it would be very difficult for him to leave the family business and get a hold of some normal job. 

Dean, on the other hand, flourished with the thought of his future prospects. He wasn't doing particularly good in school, so the thought of becoming a hunter - just like his Dad - made him fond. He entered the classroom and took a moment to look around a bit, to get a first impression. Since the period hasn't started, nobody had noticed him, but instead had a conversation with their best friend going. Only one girl wasn't talking to anyone but was all on her own. She was scribbling something onto a lined piece of paper, but Dean couldn't catch what it was. She was seated right at the back of the class, so the distance was too big for him to look at the drawing. 

Dean was caught off guard when the bell rang, signalising the beginning of the lesson. At the exact same moment, the teacher came into the room. He seemed stressed and was breathing hard, his face red like a tomato. Once he had placed his belongings on the desk, he repositioned his black pair of glasses and observed Dean for a quick moment.   
"We don't know each other yet, do we?", he asked, still reaching for oxygen.   
"I'm afraid not, Sir. Name's Dean, Dean Winchester.", the teenager replied casually. He put his hands into the pockets of his blue denim and leaned back against the wall.   
"Oh, well... uh, I'm Mr Thumb, it's a pleasure to meet you. I don't think I was informed about a new student...", the middle-aged man said, while drifting into a thoughtful whisper towards the end of his sentence. He turned around and searched for something in his documents and unorganised papers, but didn't seem to find it.   
"Please sit down at some available seat, will you?"   
"Sure.", Dean said and walked towards the single free chair. He didn't care to take off his leather jacket as the pairs of eyes followed him. He had already forgotten about the weird drawing girl who was now directly behind him. But he was rather interested in the girl he was now seated next to.   
"Hey, I'm Dean."   
"My name's Lexy.", both of them smirked as they knew what could happen later on. Both were young and attractive people, so who wouldn't think about the possibilities? 

Soon enough Mr Thumb began the lesson, but Dean could only focus on the beautiful girl next to him. She straightened her blonde curls and squinted towards Dean. He obviously noticed and smirked to himself, only to wink at her a few seconds after.   
"What is it, Dean? Do you wanna tell me that you aren't that interested in analytical geometry?", whispered Lexy and her blue eyes sparkled as if the sun was reflected on the ocean waves.   
"Well, I think that there are more interesting things to do for sure.", Dean said and one could hear the amusement in his deep and velvet voice.   
"I don't think I have any other option than to agree with you, Dean. Every single other response would simply be lying.", she smirked and a confident smile danced around her cherry lips.   
"What class do you have after maths?", she asked him, genuinely curious. She wouldn't want to miss a chance to get to know the young, broad man on the left side of her a bit more in-depth.   
"English, I believe.", Dean answered, not minding getting caught by the teacher's eyes. He's never been a teacher's pet, so why becoming one now?   
"Now, that's just unfortunate. I've got Spanish in my next period." Lexy frowned a bit as she processed that information, but tried to turn the atmosphere of the conversation she had with Dean around. She didn't want it to end on a negative turn but wanted him to look forward to their next meeting, even if it would only be brief in the hallway.   
"Well, we'll see each other tomorrow in maths again, I guess. See you.", she said and began to pack her books and folders into her rucksack. She waved at Dean, who was still mesmerized by her beauty as she left. 

"Who's that girl? She looks at you as if she'd want to eat you.", Sam said in the cafeteria once the brothers were reunited. Both had finished half of their periods for the day and were more than happy to finally get to eat some food. The older brother with the caramel-coloured hair turned his head quickly to catch a glimpse of the girl Sam was pointing at. Dean smiled fondly.   
"That's Lexy. We are partners in maths.", he said as he remembered their conversation. He was quite enthusiastic to see her again tomorrow, but the three hours of physical education and art that were about to come were a real bummer to him. He's never been artistic, so why the hell did he have to get art as a subject this year?   
"Partners, I see.", said Sam and he shoved a piece of cold and gooey Pizza into his mouth. The sarcasm spilt out of the words and, even though he was still young and didn't have any experiences in that field, he very well knew what 'partners' meant to Dean. 

After their lunch break, Dean had to face the art lessons. The whole course was packed with girls, but all the pretty ones already had a partner. In fact, there were only two places available and, since Dean did not want to sit directly in front of the teacher, he chose to sit in the back of the course. His partner had her head laying on the table, so her hair covered the pieces of wood around her. He didn't know whether she was sleeping or not, but he didn't want to wake her up. In fact, he wasn't quite fond of interacting with her in general. She could hear the screeching of the chair as Dean rocked it over the ground to sit on it. The girl looked up quickly, but after she understood the situation she sat up straight.   
"Hey.", Dean said, seeming reserved and cold, but the girl didn't take it as an insult.   
"Hey, I'm Nala."   
"I'm Dean."   
"I know.", said Nala with a cocky smile on her thin lips. Dean looked confused and tried to think of a situation he could know her from. Her green gaze fell upon him, clearly wondering whether he remembered her from maths earlier this morning.   
"I see, you don't quite notice the people around you. I have the seat a row behind you in maths. Saw you flirting with Lexy.", she said but hasn't finished just yet: "Don't have too high hopes if you want to start anything romantic with her. She's known to have a lot of affairs. And, let me tell you, not only with boys." The look on Dean's face clearly showed how surprised he was about that new information. "Oh, come on. Don't act so shocked! Let me guess: Is it because she had something with a girl?", she asked, clearly annoyed. Her fiery curls framed her pale skin as she leaned back, her arms crossed in front of her chest.   
"Oh... well, I didn't mean to offend you.", Dean said, trying to not destroy their relationship in the first two minutes. Despite that, Nala raised her eyebrows in anger. She was annoyed with the homophobia that could have possibly been the reason behind Dean's reaction. "I really don't mind if she has intercourse with a girl. That's not it. I just didn't expect you to be so open about her sex life."   
"Oh, why didn't you tell me from the beginning.  
Then I wouldn't have to get into my hysteria.", she laughed towards the end. 'Creepy', thought Dean as he watched her mood swing from one extreme to the other. 

"Alright, ladies! Let's make some art.", said the teacher who had just entered the room with a bunch of cardboard boxes. She was in her mid-thirties and wore her blonde hair down. She seemed way fewer stressed than the maths teacher and not as serious as the English teacher. Maybe she was a little irritated, but definitely not in a bad way. The art enthusiast breathed loudly as she turned around, ready to distribute the tasks for today's period, but she stopped when she saw Dean. "Or should I say, ladies and gentleman? Anyway, you'll get the gist. Today we will make a beautiful piece of art with the help of the reduction technique you have learned last Thursday. You are Dean Winchester, right?", she delivered her speech, but stopped to look Dean in the eyes.   
"Yeah.", he answered for simplicity's sake. With that reply, she moved towards his place.   
"I was informed that you did not have any art courses in your former school education. Unfortunately, we are in the midst of our semester, so you won't be able to exchange this course and I don't have the time to explain all of the basics to you. So, Nala, would you be so kind and show your new classmate around a bit?", the teacher asked and Nala didn't quite have any other choice than to say:   
"Sure, I'll do it, Ms Flava." Her fake smile was too obvious, even to Dean. "Lucky you, I have already finished my work today. Therefore I can spend all my free time helping you with your work.", she added once the teacher has headed back to the front of the class.   
"Great...", Dean replied. 

While the two teenagers were working, the man remembered the drawing Nala did in their maths class.   
"By the way, what exactly were you drawing earlier this morning? I didn't get a good look at it.", Dean mentioned and struggled to concentrate on both: drawing the stick figure and finding the right words. He didn't want to trigger something in the girl's crazy head again, so he minded what he was saying.   
"Wait, I can show you.", the redhead said and turned to search in her rucksack for some while.   
"Ah, there it is.", she mumbled and took out the drawing. Dean seized it. The piece showed a girl with her two regular eyes closed. Her third eye, on the other hand, was open and showed a bright yellow iris with a piercing gaze. The witch was circled by sigils whose meaning Dean didn't know - Heck, he wasn't even able to remember the words of the exorcism.   
"What is that?", Dean asked. He didn't want to show that he sure as hell knew what she had drawn.   
"Well, called it 'The Witch's Eye'. How do you like it?", Nala asked, her eyebrows rose in curiosity.   
"It's pretty good. What do the signs around the witch mean, though?", he reacted.   
"Nothing in particular.", the redhead said and quickly stuffed her drawing back into her rucksack. She now seemed kind of cold and reserved, as if she'd hide something.   
"You sure it doesn't have any meaning?", Dean asked with concern in his voice. He didn't want to press too far, but if it was something serious - if she was something serious - then he'd have to tell his father. So then John could have some talk with her - and maybe even kill her if she wouldn't stop with her craft.   
"Yes, it really is nothing. I just copied some sigils from the internet. But just the pretty ones.", she said and finished putting away the drawing. Dean looked at her with suspicious eyes. And at first, Nala chose to not react to it, but simply sketch a couple drawings. He kept staring at her and at some point, probably after ten or twenty seconds, she got annoyed again.   
"What is it? You don't believe me? What could I even do to prove you wrong.", she asked, a bit of fury layed in her strong voice.   
"I don't know, you tell me."   
"What do you mean? I don't practise witchcraft. Or have you seen anything strange lately, huh?", said Nala. One could clearly see that she was pissed: "And even if I'd practise witchcraft: Why would it be bad? Because I could improve myself? Because I'd be religious? I really don't know why this is so important to you. Heck, we don't even know each other for a week.", Nala exclaimed. She stayed quiet and put for a moment before she added in a much calmer and relaxed state: "I don't want to sit next to you next period. I will change my seat." Afterwards, she stood up and shouldered her rucksack in one swift motion. "Have a nice day, Dean." Then she left without another word and got herself seated in the front row.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Exhausted from the day and the former situation, Dean left the classroom. 'Why did she react that way? She sure as hell hides something. Nobody would get so furious if it wasn't personal...', Dean thought to himself. He was so caught up in his own mind that he didn't even notice Lexy who tried talking to him.   
"Dean? Dean...", she said, getting more and more frustrated as he still didn't react to his name. It took her making physical contact by touching his shoulder that he jumped out of it.   
"Dean, what was that? Is something bothering you so much?", she asked, a quiet lull of attraction in her voice.   
"Well, you know... I am kinda the new kid, so it's all just a bit intense."   
"Oh, no. Maybe I can help you relax a bit, hm?", asked Lexy seductively and took his right hand into hers.   
"I know a place...", she said, her voice lower than usual. The blonde lead Dean to the caretaker's chamber. Once they both got inside, she locked the door and pushed the boy against the wall. She pressed her red lips against his, leaving a mark. Their breathing sped up, but no one could quite notice it from the outside just yet.   
"Do me a favour?", he asked her as she ran her open mouth over his neck, caressing his v-line already. Without saying anything, she dropped to her knees. The cold tile floor hurt her skin at first, but she didn't mind at all. She did these sort of things all the time. Within a minute, Dean was half-naked in front of her, with his pants and boxers hanging at the height of his calves, the open belt dangled onto the ground.   
"Take it in, please.", Dean mouthed, but the sound never left his mouth, because, at this exact moment, Lexy left the man speechless. The man's hands tangled into her long blonde curls, giving her almost no space to move. Dean slowly but surely took control, directing her head's every movement with his bare hands.   
He enjoyed the moment way too much to notice the small droplets of water running down her cheeks and chin. His moaning and groaning overpowered her small and quiet, but existing complaint. Not even her small, weak and pale hands, with which she tried to push him away, managed to signalise him to stop. Her jaw hurt so badly. She was crying. She was doing everything she could to make him stop. But she failed. At this very moment, she had no voice to yell and scream. She could only imagine one way to get out of this situation. So she bit and used her teeth. A pain loaded scream left Dean's mouth as he was dragged out of his blissful state of mind. 

At first, he didn't quite understand the problem. He didn't get the gist. He didn't realise the salty tears on her cheeks, her swollen lips and her puffy red eyes that now matched the wiped away cherry red lipstick. But then reality struck him like a gunshot and he was, once again, speechless.   
Paralysed. Helpless. Immobilized.   
The heated moment was destroyed, left was a traumatised - suddenly very little - girl and a guilt-driven boy, who had never anticipated this aftermath.   
"I-", Dean started, but he didn't know what to say. His thoughts were running a marathon, but nothing but a couple of stutters would leave his mouth. 'Why didn't you say anything? Why did you start this, if you wouldn't want this to happen?', Dean started thinking, but he knew very well that this is not the girl's fault. He wouldn't victim-blame her for things that she didn't do.   
"I'm sorry, Lexy... I-, I don't know what drove me. This never happened to me before." A sudden spurt of words left his mouth, but the damage was already done. He couldn't change the outcome anymore, as it was too late to fix anything. As the last try of calming the girl, he reached for her shoulder. But as soon as he made contact with her skin, she flinched. Lexy jerked a couple metres back until her shoulders hit the other wall. The tears were still vigorously flowing down her red cheeks, as she sniffed her nose. Dean tried to walk towards her, but she just pushed him away from her desperately and continued to run out of the chamber.   
"Sonuvabitch!", Dean swore and let himself sink to the ground, his pants still just around his ankles. 

A couple of minutes past. Then he zipped up his pants and left the chamber. The halls were completely empty since it was in the middle of the period. He should have been in the gym by now, but that was the last thing he cared about right now. The sounds of his steps were reflected by the empty white walls and he could even hear his breathing as he jogged through the hallway. He couldn't find the blonde, most likely because she didn't want to be found and he didn't know the school very well. But he didn't give up and continued searching for her. He needed to talk to her about what happened. She wouldn't forget about it, so he couldn't either. By the next turn, he ran into Nala. She looked up from her locker, her mimic showing shock, almost disgust when she saw Dean.   
"You seem stressed. Did anything happen?", she asked him, her voice bitter and accusing. She spoke so silent and without any fury that it sounded even more dangerous. But Dean was too caught up in his own mind and thoughts to notice these clear signs of danger.   
"Have you seen Lexy?", he ignored her questions.   
"Yes, why are you asking?"   
"I think I hurt her and I want to make up for it.", he said and tried to fake a smile, but the redhead knew better.   
"You won't be able to see her. Leave her alone.", she said. Her voice was stable and strong, the will not possible to overhear.   
"Why-"   
"Just leave it, Dean. She doesn't want to talk to you. You won't be able to undo harm." Usually, he would have just continued with his mission, but something about Nala didn't make him feel good at this moment. So he turned around without another word and left the school. 

When Dean entered the motel, Sam was already there watching some TV program.   
"What are you watching, Sammy?", the taller one asked his little brother, but he didn't even bother to look up.  
"Some animation... Aren't you supposed to still be in class or something?", Sam asked, a bit confused about Dean's unexpected return.   
"No, the class ended earlier.", Dean responded. Now, Sam looked up. He didn't believe his brother a single word.   
"What happened?", he demanded to know. The younger one was stubborn, both knew that. So Dean simply stated:   
"I kinda had something with Lexy and- "   
"You know what? I don't really wanna know anymore.", Sam interrupted and proceeded to look at the screen to watch the little animated figures move. 

At that moment, the door opened and an exhausted John entered the motel room. He let his rucksack fall to the ground next to the entrance and got himself seated on a chair just seconds after.   
"Why are you back so early, Dad?", Dean asked to which John replied:   
"I found their motive, Dean. It's a witch that's doing all the killings."   
"And what are their motives?", the older brother asked his father, interested to know more. Mainly to forget about his own problems, but he also wanted to know more about this job so that he would be able to help his father more.   
"This witch... they're really powerful. They can know whether a person carries guilt on their shoulders and they also know about the person's intention. Now, the victims all have one thing in common. They are all rapists and sexual assaulters who won in court or who never gotten accused.", their father said and let out a loud breath.   
"They hide well and drow me of my energy.", he continued and started to write a new entry into his leather-bound journal. Dean gulped. He only now realised that he could get into great danger. Regret started to wash over him. All three of them noticed the change in ora in the room and looked at Dean.   
"What have you done, Dean?" He felt obligated to explain the situation, as both his brother and his father have seen though his poor acting. So he narrated what happened, what he had done and what outcome his actions had. 

"Oh, Dean.", John said, not quite sure how to respond to the new knowledge. He couldn't believe what happened in the chamber, he couldn't accept that his own son would be so unreasonable.   
"We're leaving."   
"And what about the job, Dad? We can't just leave-"   
"Now, Dean. I don't want any backtalk. You understand me? Sam, go pack your stuff." John already stood up again to go out and start the car, but Dean grabbed his arm forcefully so that the older one couldn't leave just yet.   
"The witch's going to kill even more people, Dad. You cannot go now."  
"Yes, son. I can actually do exactly that to save my own son from a very potent witch. I do this to protect you. And you will listen to my commands. It's not my fault that you acted so stupidly." John wouldn't change his mind; that his oldest son understood. He knew that his Dad was way too stubborn to let this plan drop; and he was way too protective over his children that he would simply let them get into such exceptional risk. 

All three of them left the room, heading to the car. Within minutes they left the city, rushing through the woods. The silence was deafening. Nobody knew what to say to ease the situation.   
"Dad?", Dean dared to say. But his father would only look at him through the rearview mirror; his gaze piercing.   
"I wondered how I could help you with the job?" John swallowed. It stayed quiet for a while, then he replied:   
"Not at all. You won't help me with this one."   
"But, Dad-", Dean started, but the eyes of his father made him stop immediately.   
"The most you can do, if anything, is doing research for me in the library while I hunt this witch. You will not follow me, you will not leave the town. Is that clear?", his Dad said. His voice strong, not leaving any room for backtalk. His son stayed quiet after this. Whatever he could say, nothing would convince his father to change his opinion. And deep down Dean knew exactly that this was the safest option for him; that his father showed his love this way. 

Two cities over, John booked a new motel room for his boys. Not ten minutes after he drove off all by himself to find the witch that's threatening his oldest son. But Dean didn't stay in the motel room. Instead, he headed for the local library to do his research about the witch. He needed to help his father in some way. He didn't want to be completely useless, especially after causing such a mess. Such trouble. He grabbed a hand full of books from a shelf and began reading line for line. He skimmed some passages, didn't care about some at all. Most of the information wasn't correct and some of it only held a bit of truth. But then he found a drawing which he just couldn't forget about. It seemed of such great importance as if he had seen it somewhere, sometime before. But he wasn't able to pinpoint an exact moment. 

By this time it had already gone dark outside. It was a full-moon night. He had taken the book to continue reading even after the library had closed. The light of the moon tinted everything in cold colours, leaving shadows to the imagination. He felt nervous as if someone was watching him walking through these lonely alleyways. Almost automatically he reached for his gun. He was rather safe than sorry. Because of the darkness, he couldn't see anyone who was potentially following or observing him, so he hurried back to his little brother Sammy. 

Nothing had happened on his way back to the motel room and his brother was silently sleeping on one of the beds. But the unsure feeling wouldn't leave his mind, so he double-checked every lock in the room. Then he sat down at a wooden chair and put the ancient book on the table in front of him. He opened it, the pages feeling rough on his fingers. The drawing wouldn't leave his mind, so he looked at it again.   
For solid five minutes, he stared at it, trying to find out its meaning or why he felt energy radiating from it. But the more he watched it, the more it confused him. It made him feel like he was about to vomit - as if the drawing would turn all of his insides around. The clean lines seemed to change - or was his vision just getting blurry? He was sure that this picture had magical powers and he got the impression that this exact page made him feel watched. He turned another couple of pages around, hoping to find some insight. A loose paper, already stained and yellow, fell out from in between one of the pages. It looked ripped out and old, even older than the book itself. The alphabet used wasn't English - or at least he had never seen it before. The letters were some kind of runes. 

He wasn't the kind of hunter to do a lot of research, but this case gripped him. So he hurried back to the library. It was already closed down, but that wouldn't stop him. It definitely wasn't his first time breaking into some kind of building, and it surely wouldn't be his last. The glass broke as he used his fist to destroy it. His leather jacked prevented his hand to get cut. Quickly, he slipped through the small opening, only to find himself in the first storey of the library. It was dark, but he had his flashlight with him. He strolled through the corridors, looking for something that might be helpful.   
He stopped at a shelf with the title "ancient languages and writing systems". If he wouldn't solve his problem with these books, no other books could help him. One single book caught his attention: "Futhark and Other Ancient Runes". He took it out of the shelf and placed it on the small wooden table. Dean fetched out the piece of paper and some pencil, then he opened the table of the modern equivalent to the sounds portrait by Futhark. It took quite a while, but eventually, he finished his translations. His head seemed to smoke and he was God damn sure that he would wake up with a headache the next morning - or afternoon. The light of the flashlight provided just the right amount of light to read what was written on the paper:

"The third eye holds the pow'r of spirituality. Those who is't strengtheneth this chakra shall anon beest able to seeth in the dark. This pow'r wast given to a single ancient beldams tribe by the god of secrets, harpocrates. Nay secret, nay myst'ry is safe. Ev'rything shall beest discov'r'd by his all-knowing eyes. And ev'ry secret yond is hath tried to beest hath kept by the holdeth'r of the eye, shall beest hath kept." 

He stared at the piece of paper with his stupid translation. Surely, he didn't grasp what the text meant and in which way this information had to do with his case. Little did he know, that this text would provide him with the exact information he needed - but, again, he didn't quite understand English from the 18th century. Why would he? He wasn't interested in Shakespear anyway. 

Back at the motel, Sammy was wide awake.   
"Dean?", he yelled as soon as he heard the door open. Immediately, the older brother knew that something was wrong. He hurried to his little brother, only to find him huddled together on his bed, a frightened expression on his face.   
"Sammy, what's up?", Dean asked with a worried expression. It hurt him a lot to see his brother like this.   
"When I woke up, you weren't here. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen, but it was too dark to see who it was. They were too small to be either you or Dad... and I couldn't find my gun."   
"I'm sorry, Sammy.", Dean said. He felt guilty. It was his responsibility to care for his little brother, but he wasn't even able to keep him save. He wasn't even able to keep the bad outside of their motel room. Dean didn't know what to say. His mind seemed blank and empty. The short-haired teenager touched his brother's shoulder. A small gesture to comfort him and the closeness helped eventually.   
It didn't take Dean long to realise why someone would break into their motel room - it didn't look fancy or expensive, so nobody would think that they had a lot of money. Dean went to the kitchen, only to find an empty table. The book was gone. That person knew God damn well, which information was hidden in the leather-bound literature. And Dean was lucky to have discovered the small note earlier before the book was stolen.   
"Hey, Sammy. You might be able to help Dad and me in this case. You understand old English, right?" The smaller one nodded reluctantly. Sam skimmed the text and then looked at his brother with furrowed eyebrows. His eyes were judging.   
"Are you serious?", he began to speak after a short break.   
"First of all, this isn't old English. This was written in the 18th century, rather than the twelfth." Sam sighed.   
"And it basically says that an ancient family of witches were gifted by the power to detect secrets by the God Harpocrates."   
"That's it?"   
"Yeah, that's all this says." Sam handed the piece of paper back to his brother.   
"Wouldn't that explain how the witch can know about the sexual assaults? I mean, some of them didn't even go to court.", Sam explained his thoughts.   
"Sammy, you are a Genius. I've gotta call Dad to tell him of my findings."


	3. 3

Chapter 3

A whole week of staying in the motel and doing research passed, but Dean couldn't find anything helpful in the books at the local library. Neither could John find the witch or anything productive in town. The boys weren't in school the whole time. So for a normal family, it wouldn't surprise them when the police arrived in front of the motel to bring the teenagers to school. They missed one too many days. One too many teachers complained about it to the head director. But, again, since the boys didn't live in a normal family, the arrival of the two blue-collared men was a shock.   
Dean was still sleeping, but Sam was already wide awake watching some kind of animation on the ancient TV. When he heard the knocking, he quickly glanced at Dean. His eyes were closed, tired from the useless but endless hours of research and the frustration of the lacking results. It knocked again, now more forcefully. So the younger brother got up with a silent sigh and headed to the door. He opened it, only to find two police officers standing in front of him.   
"Hey, buddy. Is your Dad home?", one of them asked with the fakest smile he had ever seen. Sam shook his head.   
'Why would they ask for Dad?', he asked himself. 'Was he caught at doing something illegal?', he continued to wonder.   
"Oh, that's a bummer.", said the same officer with a now quite pitiful look. "But you are Sam Winchester, right? And the boy sleeping right there -", the officer pointed his finger at Dean: "is your brother, Dean, right?" Sam stayed silent and only nodded. "Now, you might be wondering -"  
"God, damn it, Joseph, get to the point already!", the more serious looking officer interrupted his college.   
"Yes, Steven... You've missed quite many days at school. We're here to bring you to your lessons safely so that you won't miss any more.", Joseph said, now looking a bit pressed.   
"Go get your brother, Sam. Will ya?", Steven said, before turning around and heading to the car. He leaned against it and started smoking a cigarette. His eyes were closed and he seemed to enjoy satisfying his addiction to nicotine. The other officer couldn't help but smile at this behaviour.   
"He's right. You should do that. If you both cooperate, this whole thing will be much easier for all of us."  
"Ok.", Sam said and went to wake up his brother reluctantly. He complained, but soon realised the seriousness of the situation. So he got himself dressed.   
Not four minutes after, the car started driving them to their new school. Both of them were worried, but they couldn't help but wonder how the police found their new temporary address. So Sam finally asked halfway through the way.   
"Well, we've received an anonymous call stating that you two were seen at this motel. So we went there and checked. And, voilá! There you are.", Joseph said with a grin on his face. Steven stayed silent and drove the car safely, but in a bit aggressive manner to the public high school.   
Dean hasn't said a word since the cops arrived at their door either. His head seemed to smoke and he was thinking hard. In the bathroom, back at the motel, he tried to call his Dad. He had no idea how he should behave and he wouldn't be able to get himself and Sam out of this situation. But, as usual, no one answered the other end of the line.   
He tried to think of someone being able to know where their motel room was. It must have been the witch. It must have been the witch entering their motel room and stealing the book. It must have been the witch following him from the library to Sammy. His conclusions were logical. It explained everything.   
Suddenly, he recalled Nala's face. It was so clear to him now. She must have been involved in this all along! How could he have missed it? Despite it being so obvious, he couldn't get his head around the situation.   
Sam noticed the new furious and, at the same time, worried expression of Dean. He nudged his side with his elbow to get his intention. The furrowed eyebrows on Sam's face suggested enough for Dean to understand.   
"I think it's Nala.", Dean put his worries into words. "She must have reported us or something." He sighed and Sam seemed to understand.   
"Oh, are you in the same course with Nala? She's a sweet girl, so innocent. But something horrible must have happened to her sister last week...", Joseph babbled.   
"Is... is her sister named Lexy by any chance?", Dean asked and he didn't have to wait long for an answer.   
"Yes, they are sisters! They are really close, too. But Lexy was adopted by Nala's family. How nice of them, aren't they?"  
Dean's worried face became horrified. That right there was a piece of whole new information. And it made the complete situation even more dangerous. How cursed must Dean have been for that to happen? 

Once they arrived at school, the hallway was completely empty. A quick glance at his wrist and Sam knew that the lesson had already begun 25 minutes ago.   
"We can't stay here, Sammy! We gotta find someplace safe.", Dean muttered under his breath. He was jogging through the hallways to find another exit to this horrible place called school. Sam followed the older one silently. The possibility of his brother being killed - murdered by an evil witch - troubled him. He didn't want to lose him, even though he'd never show his feelings in such a way.   
After wandering through the hallways for a couple minutes they passed the secretary. Abruptly, Dean stood still. His mimic implied that he was planning something.   
"Sammy? I need you to distract the secretary.", Dean commanded.  
"Why?", Sam replied, but he was quickly hushed down by his brother:  
"We can't reach Dad, right? So we gotta handle this situation ourselves. First, we need to know where Lexy and Nala live... You need to get the secretary out of the room for a couple minutes." He explained.  
"Ok.", Sam nodded and continued to knock on the door. A nice and feminine:   
"Come in!", resounded from the small room. Sam entered with a slightly lost expression. He was a good actor and Dean trusted in his talent.   
Sam left the room with the woman in a suit only a moment after. To his surprise, the elderly woman not only let the door fall shut behind her, but also locked it with a key. "Oh, can I help you with something?", she asked once she noted Dean.   
"No, I'm just waiting here for someone...", Dean said. Unlike his bother, he wasn't a good actor. She nodded slowly.  
"Alright, sweetheart. If you do require my help with anything, I'll be back in a couple minutes.", she smiled and led Sammy the way to, probably, his classroom.   
"Sonuvabitch!", Dean cursed quietly, as he couldn't open the door that easily anymore. He looked around the corridor, but there was nobody who could possibly catch him breaking into the secretary. He took his pick set out of the back pocket of his trousers - thank god he always carried it with him.   
The 'click' was silent, but the door fell open without any force needed. Dean shut the door behind him slowly, as he didn't want to raise any attention to his not-so-legal actions. It only took him one quick glace to locate the shelf with the documents and information about every single student attending this school. To his demise, he didn't know the girls' Lastname, so he searched the whole folder for women in grade twelve.   
He opened the first folder. It belonged to some chick named Anna.   
"That's not the right one...", he whispered to himself and continued searching. The second folder wasn't the right one either. Neither was the third, fourth or fifth folder. A short glance at the clock revealed that he was already searching for over thirty-two seconds. He tried to hurry, but none of these documents seemed to be the right one.   
Then, suddenly, a document flew out of the shelf and landed on the ground with an audible slap. Dean didn't quite notice it at first, as he was focused on finding the right documents, but then he glanced at the light brown file. He was taken aback - a folder is not supposed to fall out of a shelf all on its own. His mind told him that this wasn't possible, that this file couldn't be the right one he was searching for. But, then again, he hunted supernatural creatures with his Dad. So why should this be impossible? So he trusted his guts, telling him that it was worth the try. The folder seemed heavy, with a darker ora surrounding it. He immediately felt unsafe and watched holding it. But there was nobody in this room. How could this be possible? He usually wasn't scared of anything. He opened the first page: "Nala Hewitt".   
"Jesus.", Dean murmured, not believing quite yet that this was Nala's folder. Out of nowhere, he could hear steps outside the room. "Fuck!", he swore. He could hear the keys jiggle, some slapping against the wooden door. His heart pounded. Within seconds he stood up and hurried to the window. The key turned inside the lock.  
"Weird. I could swear I locked it...", the secretary whispered. She entered the room. Her high-heels clicking on the yellow-ish linoleum floor. Dean wasn't in the room anymore. Instead, he sat under the window on the ground, holding the folder against his flat chest. It was heaving hard and he's never been so thankful for a room being in the first storey. 

With a cocky smirk, Dean strolled towards the main entrance of the school. His worries, that the policemen would still be there, were gone. Mainly because a lot of time has passed, but also because the bliss of this victory made him a bit too fond and self-assured. Dean was lucky, the police car wasn't parking in front of the building anymore. Instead, Sam was waiting for him with an annoyed expression on his face.   
"What took you so long?", he asked his brother, clearly unpleased with the whole situation. Dean sighed. Then he stated:  
"I never had the chance to get to know their Lastname, so I had to look into every god damn folder." He shrugged his shoulders  
and then started walking away from the school. Sammy followed silently. The older one started to browse through the given information. "Ah-Ha!", he yelled, a bit too happy with his findings. After causing his father such trouble, he was desperate to make things right again. He couldn't stand his father looking negatively at him. So he was happy when he finally held a useful piece of information in his hands: The address of the witch. 

It didn't take the brothers long to find the right house. It was silent insight, probably because their parents must be at work and both Lexy and Nala were in school.   
"How are we gonna get insight?", Sammy asked, a bit frightened. They never hunted a witch before, especially one that has such a high kill count.   
"Obviously through the front door, stupid.", Dean mocked, slightly shaking his head. Skillfully he opened the front door in a matter of seconds. With one hand on his gun, that clung to his belt, and one door opening the white and posh looking door, he entered the family's home. His eyes roamed the entrance carefully and focused. Nothing of danger appeared - no alarms went off, no dogs came running out of some room at the end of the hallway. Both of them let out a breath of release. "Come on, Sammy. Let's find some information.", Dean murmured under his breath, still focused but not anxious in any shape or form. They entered the room which had "Nala" written in a pink, soft font on the door. It must have been old considering that, once Dean opened the door, all the interior was kept in dark and velvet colours. A pentagram was drawn over her bed, surrounded by stars that have been connected - possibly representing some star sign which Dean didn't know much about. Under a window on the right-hand side of the room was an altar, decorated with freshly bloomed flowers, a big black book and cans filled with water. Confused, he walked towards the altar. It was definitely Nala's room. And she obviously had some interest in the occult. But this suggested nothing more than some casual worshipping.   
Nothing screamed murder and satan.  
An unsure feeling evolved in Dean's and Sam's stomachs. They felt like they were about to vomit and empty their stomachs onto the floor. All of a sudden, Dean remembered the quick talk he had with Nala in the hallway of their school, just after the incident regarding Lexy. Yes, the atmosphere basically screamed "danger". But not because Nala wanted to harm him, even though she clearly felt disgusted for him.   
"Dean? Let's get outta here...", Sam said, his voice shaking. He wasn't dumb and his intuition wasn't awful. He very well knew that all the murders weren't Nala's work.   
"Hey, boys.", they suddenly heard a silent voice behind them. She sighed, obviously not surprised to see them standing in her sister's room. "I was waiting for you here, all day long.", she sighed, dragging out the last word a bit. She was playing with them. "You know what, Dean? I really thought that 'We'-", she raised her hand and pointed between them: "could've worked. You were funny, attractive and didn't give the impression of being too dumb." Lexy almost seemed frustrated, but none of the teenagers knew exactly why. She played with her blond curls, then shoving a strand of her hair behind her right, pierced ear. "But then you weren't even able to read basic body language. Dean, I was crying and you didn't notice. How self-absorbed does one have to be to need the girl basically biting off their dick in order for them to understand.... that she isn't ok with what is happening at the moment?", she asked, but no one gave her an answer - it's not like she expected one anyways. She paused, looking Dean straight into his eyes. "Look at you, big boy. Where are your sarcastic remarks now, huh? I really thought you'd get away. But now you are bringing your brother with you? I wouldn't have killed him - but now he's a witness."  
"Don't you dare to touch him!", Dean finally broke out of his numbness.   
"Who's gonna stop me? You?", she smirked, a petty laugh escaping her mouth. "You aren't in a position to give orders, hun. I am your boss now and I get to alter the story. You are nothing, Dean. Absolutely nothing. Even the floor you are standing on has more value than you will ever have. And you know why that is? Because the floor has usage and a purpose. Your mediocre dick could never, Deanno."   
The blonde snapped her fingers. Without a warning, Dean and Sam loosed control over their bodies. They felt limp but stiff at the same time. They couldn't move, as if their brain was somehow disconnected from their limps. The surprise was visible on both their faces. Now, Lexy moved through the floor and made a 'come here' motion with her fingers. Dean and Sam followed automatically. Their small journey ended in Lexy's room. It was very different from Nala's room - darker, eviler. It radiated a feeling of power and dominance. The brothers sat down on Lexy's bed - the irony suffocating them. She sat down on an armchair like she was the empress posing on her thrown.   
"Do you know what I don't like about boys like you?", Lexy said, her cherry lips smiling. She seemed so innocent, so pure. Her legs crossed elegantly, her back leaning further into the wine coloured cushions. "You always show yourself so powerful, so buff. But deep down you know exactly how helpless you are... And I know that it frightens you. You are such a phoney.", her voice became barely audible at the end of her sentence, but everybody knew what she meant.   
"I know about you, Lexy. I know exactly that you are a witch and that you killed all of those men. We know how you achieve your knowledge."  
"And what about it? What are you gonna do about it? Let's be realistic for a quick moment, hun. You will not leave this house alive because I will not allow that. And your brother will neither.   
"You found your cute little piece of information in a book from the local library. How do you know that this information can be trusted, huh?", Lexy stated.   
"Well, if you're so keen on slaughtering us, why haven't you done it yet?", Sam asked.   
"Because I like to watch my prey being -", all at once the witch stopped speaking. A bullet came through the wall. Blood ran out of her head and splattered across the wooden tiles as well as her brain. Her numb and dead body fell forward, a dull sound appearing once it hit the floor.   
John stepped into the room, holding his gun out - as if he'd ever miss. His face was angry and contorted with worry. With his right foot, he kicked her body so that her face - or what was left of it - faced the ceiling. With one quick glance, John made sure that the witch was dead and would stay put. Right after, he looked at his sons.   
His chest heaved with heavy breathing, anger visible on his face. Dean could have sworn that smoke would come out of his ears and his cheeks would be pink if they were in a cartoon. Even though their feelings reentered their bodies, they didn't dare to move. It almost seemed like Dad was a greater danger than Lexy was before she died.   
"You idiots! Why are you in town? Wasn't I clear enough?", John said furiously. "Don't you realise how stupid and careless you acted? You nearly got your god damn brother killed, Dean." Everyone else would simply see the anger in John. But Dean and Sam knew that he was worried and frustrated. Dean let him down. He was exceptionally disappointed. "Get up. We're leaving." 

What neither Sam, Dean nor John knew was that the parents of Lexy were long gone. Lexy had killed them once she found out that her adoptive father not only betrayed his wife but also raped a small boy he was supposed to tutor. That night, when Nala came home, the whole house smelled like freshly cut roses on a summer night. She didn't scream when she found the dead body. She didn't panicked. All she did was a sigh, a relieved smile forming on her gentle features shortly after.


End file.
